


Beach Day

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Castiel, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dominant Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Dean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to go to the beach! Dean has to watch as his boyfriend's hot ass jiggles in the bikini that's sizes too small for him. On top of that, Castiel drinks a little bit and gets horny. It's a challenge to not to get caught when Castiel is so fucking sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and my eyes are dead rn so sorry for mistakes.

“Let’s do something fun today, Dean,” Castiel suggests, plopping down behind his older boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his neck. He kisses him softly there and Dean pauses with his homework.

“No,” Dean responds boredly.

“Yes,” Castiel says a little harder. His hand drops from Dean’s shoulders to his chest where it just grazes over Dean’s cock in his cargo shorts. His breath hitches and Castiel smirks victoriously. He nibbles on the lobe of Dean’s ear where a bar goes through.

_One of those days_ , Dean thinks with a groan.

Castiel is a pervert. Seventeen years old, on the honor roll, college all planned out, and all he can think about is crossdressing on the beach.

So there they are, Dean—who is nearly nineteen and _really_ should be studying right now—is trailing behind his boyfriend who refuses to wear actual boy clothing and instead insists on Dean buying him a frilly girly bikini that is possibly two sizes too small.

Castiel loves attention. Places like public beaches usually get him that kind of recognition, he knows, so he loves going to spots like these (especially with his tall handsome boyfriend in tow).

It’s about eleven in the morning when they arrive and Dean lays down two towels and an umbrella. He brought a cooler with a few beers from the fridge and two sandwiches that Castiel made.

Although there are two towels, Castiel prefers to sit in between Dean’s legs, his bikini top tossed off to the side and his leather flip-flops kicked off into the sand. They sit like that for a while, Dean resting back on his elbows with Castiel lying back against his hard chest, eyes closed and napping for a little while until the sun moves over head and the shade changes.

They each sip their beers (Castiel is a total lightweight) and to avoid having an upset stomach, Dean munches on the meaty sandwich Castiel prepared for him.

“Dean,” Castiel slurs, turning around so that he’s got a hand on either side of Dean’s hips. “Baby.” He leans down and kisses Dean’s chest.

“What?” Dean asks, putting his empty beer bottle back into the cooler so that no cops or security can ask any questions.

“Can I have some of your Italian sausage?”

Dean blushes immensely and pushes his already drunk boyfriend aside. “We—we’re in public, Cas,” Dean reprimands.

“Sir?” Castiel asks with wide azure blue eyes. He’s wearing mascara and it makes his eyes look impossibly bigger. His hands paw at Dean’s swim trunk clad crotch, palming him until he pops a semi. Cas leans in and closes his eyes gently as he inhales deeply. “Yummy.”

“Cas,” Dean whines, looking around nervously. Castiel carefully peels down Dean’s trunks and licks a stripe up of Dean’s hardening cock. He’s a little bit sweaty because of the heat but Castiel only presses his nose deeper and inhales harder.

“Fuck me in the water,” Castiel suggests.

“No—no way, dumbass.”

Castiel licks his lips seductively, “How about we go over by those rocks?”

“Do you honestly think there aren’t other people over there?” Dean asks, his cheeks flushed. Castiel’s hand is kneading his balls.

“I want to sit on your cock,” Castiel admits, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “I want to fuck myself on your cock and then suck it, taste my own asshole.”

“Here,” Dean says with a heavy blush. He pushes Castiel off of him and then turns him so that his back is against Dean’s chest again. He pulls him up so that they’re flush against one another. Slowly, the nineteen year old begins to grind his cock against the cleft of Castiel’s ass.

Castiel moans wantonly; Dean presses his fingers into his mouth so that he has something to do with his mouth. “Shhh,” he whispers into his boyfriend’s ear.

He pulls aside the tight bikini bottoms and touches Castiel’s hole. Not even the tiniest bit surprises, the boy has a plug in already.

“Little bitch,” Dean whispers jealously and Castiel just giggles around the fingers, sucking them harder into his mouth. He pulls the plug out a little bit and then pushes it back in, fucking his boyfriend with it.

Castiel moans louder now so Dean begins to thrust his fingers in and out of Castiel’s mouth, up to four digits.

“Move up,” Dean orders and Castiel scoots up on the towel so that Dean can pull the slick plug all the way out. Castiel stays in the air, his hands holding him up so that Dean can slide his hand over the plug and get as much lube as possible to slick up his own cock. It’s a little difficult and Dean has to move his arm slowly as the jerking off motion is possibly the most distinct movement in the book.

Finally, Dean places a hand on either side of Castiel’s hips and guides him down so that his cock is positioned right at his boyfriend’s entrance. His chin rests on Castiel’s shoulder and the fingers slowly drag out of his mouth, leaving wet trails behind on the fair skin there.

“Sink down,” Dean commands and Castiel doesn’t need to be told twice. He pushes down and there’s just the tiniest bit of resistance as Dean slides home. They both moan in unison; Dean’s arms tighten around Castiel’s waist as he gets used to the feeling of being full—so much fuller than that plug had made him feel.

Castiel lifts up his hips but Dean stops him with his hands. “Dean,” Castiel whimpers. “Let me!”

Dean doesn’t respond but instead lifts Castiel’s hips up with his hands until his cock is free. Castiel whines like he’s about to have a fit when Dean positions himself and slams his boyfriend back down.

Both boys groan as Dean does it over and over again until Castiel’s cock is throbbing and the thrusts become smoother. Castiel doesn’t last much longer at all—he comes into Dean’s hand and then licks it all off as Dean strokes his softening cock with his other hand.

“Alright baby,” Dean says softly in Castiel’s ear, “you gotta squeeze down on my cock.”

Castiel happily obliges as he begins to ride Dean’s cock, tightening his ass muscles as he does so. At this point Dean is utterly debauched, angling his hips up and out; he forgets momentarily that there are others around and fucks up into his boyfriend as he comes inside.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean growls low as he looses his shit. He clamps his hands down on Castiel’s inner thighs and bucks his hips up as he begins to come down from his delicious high.

Castiel slips off his boyfriend’s softening cock and pulls his bikini over his leaking hole.

They’re both too out of breath to search around for wandering eyes so instead they just gaze at one another. Castiel crawls on his hands and knees towards his boyfriend and settles on his chest again. Dean wraps his arms around him and holds him tight.

“Don’t ever do that to me in public again,” Dean says like what a grouchy mother might threaten but says it in a light, teasing tone.

“I’m going to do this all the time now.” Castiel giggles. “You’re hot when you’re flustered.”

“I’m going to hide your dildos.”

“Can’t,” Castiel replies, laughing. “They’re hidden practically all over my house. Also yours.”

“Then I’m not going to blow you when you get a headache,” Dean threatens.

“Baby!” Castiel cries and throws his arms around Dean’s neck. He attacks his lips with his own and whines. “Baby my cock loves your mouth.”

“And I won’t finger you on your free period at school.”

Castiel whines even louder, this time pushing him over and sitting on his lap. He presses his hands against Dean’s pectorals and smiles smugly at him.

“I’ll fuck one of your friends.”

Dean gasps. “I’ll rip their fucking balls off!"

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” the younger boy squeals and Dean pushes him off. He quickly rolls over him so that he’s on top and catches both wrists that try to beat him away.

“No one else gets to touch you but me,” Dean says. The brunette boy lifts them to his mouth and kisses each hand.

**Author's Note:**

> more ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated!) headcanons always welcome!
> 
> if anyone is interested in betaing for me that would be great! just leave your skype/tumblr name here or [my ask box](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
